Vendetta
by Eros.Romantica
Summary: Zero Kiryuu is the head of a detective office that solve cases nobody else can solve. One day, while working in one of the cases, he is kidnapped and suddenly finds himself involved in a supernatural conflict, a love affair with a dangerous pureblood vampire, and clues to his forgotten past. Yaoi, rated M, Kaname x Zero.


**Warning: Adult Content, yaoi, lemons, violence, ect.**

**Declaimer: I don't own vampire knight.**

**Main pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Setting: Japan/Year: 2014**

* * *

**Prologue**

**"Life can suddenly change just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time"**

* * *

**"Mr. James, I'll repeat the question. Where were you the night your wife was killed?"**

The silver haired detective repeated the question. He was currently working in a complicated case. The man in front of him, middle aged and of dark brown hair was accused of murdering his wife. The strange part about this case was that the couple was seemingly happy and also, the weapon used to commit the crime had been a wooden stick swung to the center of the chest around 4 inches deep into the body. Also, the husband had been the one to call the police. He has been in shock ever since he was bought into the police station. The detective noticed the accused man's face was pale and his eyes were devoid of any emotion. He wouldn't speak a word to reply any of the questions asked.

**"Mr James?"**

The detective called out his name once again. He had been staring at the man for the past 10 minutes and not a single word has escaped his mouth.

**"I didn't meant to…"**

Zero Kiryu, head of the detective department seemed surprised at the man's statement. His eyes narrowed on the accused's face.

**"What do you mean Mr. James?"**

Silence once again lingered in the room for the next few minutes till the husband spoke again.

**"I didn't meant to kill her..but she..she was a monster…"**

The man's voice trembled and he was visibly shaking as the words left his trembling lips. He suddenly gripped the edge of the detective's desk and shouted.

**"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! SHE FORCED ME! I HELPED HER! I SHOWED HER MERCY!"**

Tears ran down the man's temples as he kept on shouting these words full of anger and guilt. He was having a nervous broke down. His eyes made contact with the detective's and he attacked him. He wrapped his hands around the thin neck of the younger male and squeezed hard. Zero fought for breath and attempted to push the man off. Two officers quickly walked inside and took control of the situation. The man struggled to get away as the two police officers attempted to restrain him.

**"Take him… back to his cell"**

Zero gave the order, as he gasped for air.

**"What happened?!"**

Another detective walked in, a brunette. He seemed surprised and worried as the two officers dragged the culprit out of his companion's office.

**"He attacked me…"**

The silver haired male replied and leaned back into his chair, a frown appearing on his forehead.

**"He really meant to kill you"**

The other detective commented as his eyes settled on the finger marks adorning the other male's neck.

**"Did you found out anything?"**

Zero seemed in deep thought as he replied to the other man's question.

**"I don't know. This case gets more and more bazaar by the minute. He said he -didn't meant to kill her, that she was a monster and that he helped her- I don't understand a thing."**

The detective passed brushed his bangs back in frustration.

* * *

**"Aren't you heading home Zero? It's already 6 pm. Your shift been over for about 2 hours"**

The brunette asked his friend as he headed toward the door.

**"I'll be out in a few more minutes. Don't worry about it. Just adjusting a few things and I'll leave."**

The silver haired male replied but his eyes never left the stack of papers he was reading. The brunette's eyes lingered on the figure in the office for a while longer before he left.

Zero was occupied with the many folders neatly ordered in a stack on one edge of his desk. His eyes kept skimming through the papers of similar events in each file in deep concentration, but he seemed to grow more frustrated by the second. Suddenly the sound of steps diverted his attention to the huge glass window in front of him. The whole floor except for his office was dark, not a single light on. A soft sigh left him and he stood up. He walked out of his office and carefully scanned the area for a light switch. Suddenly, a piece of cold and sharp metal pressed against his neck and he stiffened in place.

**"Don't do anything stupid detective"**

A voice from behind him ordered. Zero stood still and waited for further instructions.

**"Good. You will be coming with me"**

He heard the owner of the knife said before a sharp hit to the back of his head knock him out unconscious.

'_A woman'_

* * *

**"Kaname-sama, this way please"**

Two men headed down a dark hallway full of cells, one of them holding a lantern. Both of the men's eyes were glowing red.

**"It's that one"**

One of the men pointed to the last cell to the right, were a certain silver haired detective lied seemingly sleeping. A sly smile appeared on the other man's lips as he eyed the detective's body.

**"Leave"**

He ordered the other man and approached the male on the floor. One of his hands cupped the man's head and the other one was wrapped around the slim body aiding adjusting the unconscious body into a sitting position. He titled the detective's head back revealing the delicate skin of the man's neck. Sharp fangs sank into the exposed skin without hesitation and the detective's eyes snapped opened in horror.

**"AAAh!"**

He shouted loudly, the echo of his voice filling the room.

* * *

**That's it for the prologue, review plz, and await the next chapter.**


End file.
